His Complicated Love Life
by haruharustar
Summary: Ciel has always led a pretty mundane life in Hell, that is, until he met Sebastian Michaelis. What is it about this human that he is so attracted to? CielXSeb, CielXAlois, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji.

It's T for now, but will most probably be M in the next few chapters.

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

The young demon awoke from his slumber in his lair in Hell. It was one evening when Ciel caught the scent of a human being like no other. The scent that he caught hold of was overwhelming to the point that his eyes burned red in desire. The level of attraction that Ceil felt towards the scent was indescribable, possibly even more than the attraction of a human being could harbour towards him which is the norm as he is an incubus. The attraction that he felt was bizarre and for that the young incubus travelled to the human world which he had not visited for many years. Although Ciel is a demon, however unconventional it may be, that young incubus has never felt any desire for the humans, while feasting upon their souls had never been something he enjoyed. Feasting upon those souls had only been for the sole purpose of survival, a necessity. The souls he had had never appeased his never ending hunger and yearning for something more, something that seemed to be missing in him. The void in him seemed infinite.

It was until he ventured into the human world this time around and caught the sight of the object of his attraction. The demon viewed the object of his prey, eyes scanning him, searching. Nothing seemed to be out of place, besides the fact that the man seemed to harbour the most delicious soul that Ciel could ever have. Ciel also noticed that the human in question is indescribably handsome. A fitting human for him finally, unlike those previous humans he devoured before.

Well well.

This time it will be different. Sebastian Michaelis has attracted the incubus like no other human being and Ceil is determined in having that man his. Ciel is determined in having Sebastian Michaelis' soul. The sooner the better.

* * *

><p>Day 2<p>

It is not every day you see a demon blending in with the human society. Ciel himself cannot believe that he's putting such effort into contracting with Sebastian Michaelis.

"Here you go. I assume the documents here are to your satisfaction?" Ciel enquired towards the woman in front of him. It was at that very moment that she took notice of his porcelain white skin and blood red lips, piercing blue eyes, complemented with the air of superiority which all together seemed to only accentuate that epitome of perfection. If one were to ask her the definition of beauty she would, beyond any doubt, point to the fine specimen currently seated in front of her.

Her eyes strayed to his lips and went down further down his neck. She instantly felt ashamed, somewhat guilty too for lusting after someone so young. To think that she even fantasized of them being together in that few seconds that she saw him.

She who seemed to have blushed rather generously as he smiled at her. How predictable, Ceil thought to himself.

What she does not know is that Ciel is no ordinary being. Something sinister in fact. A harbinger of death is what he is, as he is an incubus. A form that disguises itself using its beauty while he is in fact a pernicious being that preys upon the lust of humans towards Ciel. In return, they surrender their soul to him.

"Ma'am?"

"Erm, yes! Of course! Perfect in condition, you may start next week in fact." She replied hastily, eyes averting Ciel's who seemed to have pierced through her very soul as Ciel beheld her with his azure eyes.

The timing could not have been any more impeccable. It is now time for Ciel to put things into action if he wants his prize.

"I will. After all, I have to catch up with my studies since I've been late in the enrolment."

"Oh you sure do! Especially for Professor Michaelis's subject. He isn't the least bit pleased about things like this and would very much prefer you have extra classes with him. That is, unless you rather not have it? Your past records have been excellent, so it would not be any problem if I get you exempted from it."

NO!

The woman could have sworn that a tinge of red flashed in Ciel's eyes for a moment there, but left it at that as thinking she might have just been hallucinating. His eyes are as clear as the blue sky, not red. She conjectured that it might have been all that work that she has been doing for the past few days for her to have such a delusion. Or possibly blinded by that beauty which she has been trying to distract herself from for the past few minutes.

"It's alright ma'am. I definitely need all the help that I can get. Do tell Professor Michaelis that I would like to take up his offer please." Ciel smiled at her with his thinning patience, thinking that she had almost managed to taint his plan. Capturing Sebastian Michaelis is of the utmost importance right now, and he would have nothing in his path that can stop him.

"Well then, he has an empty slot tomorrow. Would you be available tomorrow for him then? This way you can catch up to your lessons and be ready for your next week's lecture."

"Alright then." Ciel smiled sweetly at her. Things has just been made easier for him. Time alone with Sebastian Michaelis. Excellent.

As the business was approaching its end, Ciel then stood up and thanked her for her hospitality. The demon felt exhilarated for what may come tomorrow.

Nina, the one who handled Ciel's entry into Eddington University watched Ciel as he exited the room, her mind in a dreamy state. Her eyes seemed clouded as she fantasized herself with Ciel again, his piercing blue eyes looking into hers, her hands trailing along that milky white skin of his on his face, down to his neck, or probably upwards as she wondered how his hair would feel like against her hand. The air of superiority that surrounded Ciel made him even more attractive, and his aloofness! Nina sensed that Ciel was trying to distance himself from her, probably because she did not bother hiding her attraction towards him, but the more he tried to distance himself from her, the more she wanted him. Mmm.

"Nina?"

"Oh my goodness me!" The startled woman shouted and jumped up from her chair while in her startled state her feet slipped. Her eyes squeezed shut as she prepared for her fall, her face scrunched up as she imagined the pain that is about to befall her. Probably a type of divine punishment for all that dirty thoughts towards Ciel.

"Damn woman."

Sebastian Michaelis muttered as he caught hold of Nina Hopkins just before her fall with ease, his face showing such displeasure that Nina had to avoid eyes contact with him. It was just too unbearable.

"How many times have I told you to keep your voice down Nina?" It was more of a statement than a question as Sebastian eyed her in annoyance.

"Well, no need to get so huffy about it Mr. Stiff! There's no one else here except for us." She was not the least bit apologetic. Sure enough, the man currently in front of her could be deemed as an adonis, but she was not interested in types like him. Too serious and uptight. Yet at the same time somewhat mysterious and full of secrets, so unlike the innocent beauty that she met minutes ago.

"It's just that, that new student is something different! Look Sebastian! I'm sure even you would agree with me." Sebastian backed up as she thrust the picture of Ciel attached to his profile in Sebastian's face.

"Who is this?"

"Your new student. Lovely, no?"

The man in front of her had no reaction at all.

"You can only see his face from this picture, but let me tell you, he has the most beautiful silhouette ever. Those boyish smooth legs, delicate shoulders, that slim waist! So very delightful! You hardly get to see these types these days, and he in incomparable to others! Probably exists in a class of his own!" Nina gushed with enthusiasm in front of Sebastian who seemed to have no interest in all of these things, finally stopping when the other party did not say anything.

"Well, it's just typical of you to not have any appreciation towards true beauty. Not that you would know what true beauty is anyway."

"I will not have you wave around confidential information like that Nina as if it is for the whole world to know. Hand that over please, I will keep that for you. Less the chance of you losing it." With slight disappointment of having to part with Ciel's picture, Nina reluctantly handed over Ciel's profile to Sebastian. That man did not seem to have any interest whatsoever in his new student, she observed.

Little did she realise that Sebastian Michaelis was chuckling lowly to himself, with his signature smirk on his face. Things are about to get very interesting for Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Day 3<p>

_The human world is as suffocating as ever._

As Ciel was marching towards the class for his personal lesson with Sebastian, Ciel decided that it would all be better to have his meal as soon as possible, therefore today would be the day that he would have Sebastian Michaelis contract with him. He would then fulfil the contract immediately and be gone. Putting an end to his burning desire for that damn human.

After all, he would have three glorious hours together with Professor Michaelis today to commence his plan, though Ciel reckon what they are about to do would be hardly educational. Humans have never resisted Ciel, and Sebastian Michaelis is not going to be an exception to this rule. He could never tolerate the human world, and would very much like to be back to his place in Hell again.

"Why hello there Ciel, how very rare of you to be seen in the human world. You look fetching as usual, incubus." A familiar voice whispered into Ciel's ear, making the young incubus turning sharply to the source of the voice.

"You smell enticing."

He was greeted by a pair of familiar cold, icy blue eyes.

Alois Trancy?

Ciel was stupefied. Alois had followed him to the human world!

"Well? Are you going to greet me Ciel or are you going to just stand there like an idiot? Or would you prefer my usual greetings Ciel?" Alois asked Ciel with his usual sadistic grin plastered on his face, enjoying the fact that Ciel look almost too surprised to see him.

He likes the fact that he's interrupting with Ciel's plan. Oh and the fact that Ciel does not look the least bit pleased to see him. Seeing Ciel rooted to the ground in silence was a leeway for him to do whatever he pleases to Ciel.

It was all happening too quickly.

"What? No, get -" Ciel was cut off before he could respond.

Before he could stop Alois, the other demon was already lunging at him, pushing him against the wall. A few students nearby were already murmuring, wondering whether a fight was going to happen.

"Stop it Alois! They're watching." Ciel hissed at him, his voice laced with venom. Panic was already rising up within him. Of all the days, he has to appear in front of him today and of all the time! Nobody will stop him from contracting with Sebastian Michaelis, not even fellow demons. Especially a pest like Alois Trancy. The watchful human eyes are also not making things easier. Ciel is supposed to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"So what?" Alois let out a small laugh.

Ciel, being the younger one was pinned to the wall, where Alois held both of Ciel's hands above him while Alois made use of his other hand to tilt Ciel's chin up, bringing Ciel's lips up and his own down against the other's lips. Ciel let out a small moan, much to his reluctance. Being an opportunist himself, Alois took this chance to let his tongue snake into the other's mouth, exploring its insides, tasting its familiar sweet taste. His hips grinded against the Ciel's, making Ciel flush to a deeper shade of red. Not letting go of the kiss, Alois' tongue prodded Ciel's, and the younger one responded slightly so by stroking the other's in a slow, erotic manner. Just like many years ago.

Satisfied with Ciel's response, Alois finally released Ciel's lips, though still pinning the incubus against the wall against his will. His cold eyes examined the other's carefully, scanning Ciel's face and taking note of his flushed face. Ciel Phantomhive has the most ravishing look on his face right now and Alois obviously feels pleased with himself at the moment, knowing that he was the one who turned Ciel on.

"Alois, fucking let me go you idiot!" As much as Ciel protested against the other demon, his strength was no match to Alois' and he could only watch helplessly as Alois grinned at him. He could feel the humans' eyes at the two of them, knowing that they had just made a spectacle of themselves.

Can they just mind their own business and fucking look away? Really, one of these days their curiosity will be the end of them. Ciel has never been thus humiliated in the human world. He didn't even consider turning to glare at them, knowing that he has the most embarrassing look on his face right now, credits to Mr. Trancy himself.

"Beg me, Ciel" Alois whispered into Ciel's ear yet again, nipping lightly at it, immediately causing Ciel's spine to shiver slightly so. Ciel hated how his body is always responding to Alois' seduction. He regretted the fact that they were together before many years ago even though it was just one of those on and off flings. More like sexual partners for benefits. Him being an incubus enabled him to feed on Alois' demon energies where only then he can avoid taking in human souls while the payment would be providing sexual favours for Alois. Things that an incubus does. Things soon ended when Ciel was fed up of Alois. Alois just was not interesting to him anymore. All he had to do was to discard his toy, that being Alois Trancy.

Unfortunately Alois did not take things in too well.

"Or we can continue with this. I'm enjoying it." Alois Trancy let out the most patronizing smile ever.

Azure blue eyes watched Alois' with the most hateful expression that it could muster up.

"I can wait forever Ciel."

It felt like an eternity for Ciel in that few seconds that he was mustering up the courage to do so. "Please Alois, let me go." Ciel whispered into Alois' ear, with the most innocent and sweet voice that he knew Alois has a weakness for. "Good boy." Alois cannot remember when was the last time he felt this victorious towards Ciel, finally releasing the younger demon. He has always been fond of Ciel, especially since Ciel is an incubus, a rare type of demon which is exceptionally beautiful and attractive, towards humans or demons alike. Dominating Ciel has always been a hobby of his regardless whether or not they are together. In fact, he has a tendency to dominate any weaker beings. It's just his personality.

Ciel glared at Alois, immediately snatching Alois' right arm and walked away from the scene. Dealing with him in front of those human goons would only attract more attention, he thought to himself while walking towards the garden. Classes are going to start soon, and this garden would be the perfect place for him to be dealing with Alois privately.

"What's the hurry my Ciel?" Alois could not sound any happier than this while following Ciel's lead.

"Shut up you demon."

"You're a demon yourself." Alois replied, only to be greeted by Ciel's glare. It seems to have gotten better since the last time they met. That glare of him seem so much tempting than before. Tempting Alois to pounce at Ciel the moment he has the chance of doing so.

They finally reached the garden which is deserted, where Ciel finally turned around and looked at his archenemy. "Now tell me the reason you're here!" Ciel demanded of Alois, eyes still glaring at the other with vengeance. He still cannot not believe Alois did that to him in front of those humans, and there is nothing he can do to change that. Except killing those humans who saw them, but that would cause too much commotion and complications.

"Or we can continue doing what we were doing." The older demon replied playfully, enjoying their private moment together after so many years. After all, he has missed Ciel, due to Ciel's avoidance of him in the demon world. Ciel had made it very difficult for them to see each other.

"You've made it very difficult for me to see you my Ciel. Hiding your powers like that while slumbering all these years is not a very nice thing to do Ciel. So very difficult for me to seek you out. That is, until you woke up and came here. And for what Ciel? Some puny human?"

"None of your business Alois. Why the hell are you here anyway?" Ciel continued with his hateful glare towards the other, his patience wearing thin. Sending Alois off is not going to be an easy matter. Alois must want something and until he obtains his goal he would not be gone. Meanwhile Ciel is desperate for Sebastian's soul, so much so that he would even give in this time around to Alois. It is a special circumstance after all.

"A proposition."

_Ah, here it goes. How is it that it is not the least bit surprising._

"I'll consider it Alois, just as long as it's reasonable." Ciel huffed, knowing Alois would not be gone until he has gotten what he wanted. "Hurry up, I haven't got all day Alois!"

"Contract with me Ciel."

_What._

"I'll be very frank with you now. I don't want you getting near those puny humans and contracting with them. I hate it when the humans get their hands on you, defiling you. So, how about forgetting about what you're about to do and contract with me instead? You will not have to starve and you will not have any other demons chasing you anymore Ciel. In return, you'll be mine." Alois has never been this excited. The thought of having Ciel brings him satisfaction like no other. Having his own personal incubus. Mmm.

Though there is also this other thing that has been bothering him, but he'll leave that for later. Unless the need arises.

Ciel has the sudden urge to tear Alois apart. Except that he couldn't carry out this plan because Alois would probably turn the tables against him.

Whatever Alois has just said was simply preposterous.

Ciel's eyes flashed to scarlet red as he replied. "Associating with you will be my downfall, so contracting with you will definitely be out of the question. Plus if you haven't realised it Alois, you have no soul to offer. And if you have no bloody soul to offer, a never ending contract is created. And if you are insinuating that we create an eternal contract then I'm not such a fool to enter one with you, nor will I be such a fool to enter such a contract with any other demons. Now that I have made myself clear, then I'll say this: get lost Alois Trancy."

The incubus spoke with such putrid hatred that his demon form is on the risk of being revealed on the spot. Alois Trancy has succeeded in doing what he has always aimed to do, infuriating Ciel.

"I figured you'll say that Ciel, but I'm the one doing you a favour Ciel." His tone turned serious, his face losing all its humour and for once Alois Trancy looked as if he really cared for Ciel.

_The hell is he talking about._

"Ciel, you should stay off the human world for the time being. Contract with me and feed upon my energies when the need arises. Come with me Ciel." Alois continued on, his tone turning slightly desperate. Like a child pleading as he is about to lose his candy.

"Quit fooling around Alois. Try to sound genuine for once. Like I said before, go back to the demon world. Alone." Time is almost running out and Ciel has to meet Professor Michaelis soon. Yet he still has to deal with this pest.

"Come with me now Ciel." Now he sound as if he's in distress.

_HAS HE GONE DEAF?! _

Ciel closed his eyes and rolled them upwards, counting the seconds.

"Because you see, the human, he's -" Someone grabbed Alois by his shoulder before he could complete what he was about to say, using such a force that Alois nearly toppled down. He was saved by the fact that he has quick reflexes as a demon. Alois was concentrating so hard into persuading Ciel that he was careless himself.

_Someone's here!_

Eyelids open to reveal azure blue eyes, meeting a pair of claret tinged eyes.

"There you are Ciel Phantomhive. I've been expecting you. You're late."

Seeing the object of his attraction, Ciel suddenly has butterflies in his stomach. Sebastian Michaelis is indescribably handsome.

If he were a human, his breath might have been caught in his throat. His heart might have also skipped a beat.

Really, it's a wonder how a mere human like Sebastian Michaelis can have such an effect on Ciel Phantomhive. It is almost something supernatural is at work here, yet that would be quite impossible. After all, Sebastian Michaelis is a human. No doubt about it, Ciel thought to himself as he looked at the man before him.

* * *

><p>Um, yeah that's it for now. I'm working on the next chapter. As of the length of the story, I've no idea how longshort it'll be, but I will try to update as often as possible. If there are any errors, please inform me so that I can change it. Thanks, hope u guys enjoyed this one little chapter =)


	2. Chapter 2

Day 3

Alois Trancy viewed the being that suddenly appeared, eyes widening in surprise.

"You're late, Ciel Phantomhive. Late in enrolment and late for your lesson. It seems tardiness is in your nature. Honestly, I expected better from someone with your qualifications."

Sebastian said as he tightened his vicelike grip on Alois' shoulder when Alois struggled for a release, all the while not breaking eye contact with Ciel.

His stare almost seemed intimidating yet Ciel did not turn away. Looking away now would be equal to being submissive. With a feeling of superiority, he silently challenged the other with arrogance. How dare Sebastian look at him in such a way! It was like a silent fight for domination. He is after all, a full-fledged demon while the other being is a mere human. So fragile. So easy to die.

So delicious.

So sensual.

_Sensual? What the hell is wrong with him? Sebastian is the one supposed to find him sensual, for Pete's sake._

"Your attitude, Ciel Phantomhive gives the impression that you do not deserve these qualifications of yours that enabled you to enter this university. Perhaps these qualifications of yours that you claim to have, do not belong to you?" Sebastian snickered as he said this, clearly making fun of Ciel.

"What are you insinuating Professor Michaelis?" Ciel glared at the human in front of him who dared to make fun of Ciel, his ego slightly crushed by that mere human.

Of course the qualifications were forged. Ciel spent his life mostly in hell, not in bloody human world. But of course, his level of intelligence exceeds those of humans'. No dispute about that.

"Head off for class Ciel, and I will deal with you later while I attend to our visitor here." Sebastian commanded Ciel, obviously ignoring his previous question. It just isn't worth his time.

"I mean now, Phantomhive."

There was something in his voice that Ciel felt compelled to follow his order. Payback time against Sebastian for hurting his ego like that will have to be later, Ciel decided as he left fuming.

_How dare a human like him order him around!_

Looking at Ciel's vanishing figure, Sebastian then turned his attention towards Alois who is still in his grip, struggling as if he was chained to Sebastian. His face looks almost stricken.

"Let go of me you cretin." Alois said with a bitter glare at Sebastian, feeling like a prey being played around by its predator. He cannot remember when the last time someone inflicted so much pain on him was, and even so, it was sheer horror for him as Sebastian did it only by gripping his shoulder.

Being the one bullied is not enjoyable at all.

"How rude. Now where are your manners child?"

Sebastian sneered while looking down at Alois who is currently in his mercy and there is no knowing what he would do if Alois did not comply with him. How humiliating.

It was déjà vu for Alois, where only minutes ago he was the one saying this to Ciel.

The difference is that Sebastian Michaelis is much more dangerous than Alois himself. Yet Alois is one who does not give in easily. Leaning in towards Sebastian, Alois delivered his line with sudden new confidence. "You wouldn't dare to get rid of me in the open now would you? Ciel is nearby and it would be such a waste to let your cover go to waste because of me."

"You seem to be mistaken, Trancy demon. I have no intention of getting rid of you." Sebastian looked amused as he replied, thrusting Alois against the wall.

"You have soiled what's mine and I will have you know that lesser beings like you will have to pay for what you take from others. Your life is not even worth the payment. So-" He continued on as his other hand trailed across Alois' neck. Without warning, his demon talons punctured into the other's neck. Alois choked in pain yet no sounds were made as Sebastian moved his hand to cover the other's mouth. All is well as long as Ciel does not know what goes on behind the scenes.

As long as he obtains Ciel.

"Ah what a mess you have done Trancy. Move your hands to cover your wounds will you? It's just too unsightly to see blood spurting out like this." Sebastian chided Alois as he looked at the other who was twitching in agony, hands trying to cover up the wounds. Alois' clothes were already stained in crimson.

"Do you remember what you did to what's mine in the hallway awhile back?"

Soft muffled sounds are made as Alois realised what Sebastian is about to do. Using the same hand that had clamped the other's mouth shut, Sebastian moved his forefinger into it, shredding its insides.

"Stop struggling, brat. You'll only make it worse."

A moment of pause and finally Sebastian released the other without any hassle as he thought of Ciel. He must not get carried away as Ciel is waiting for him.

"I hope you have learned your lessons. Now get going. You have overstayed your visit here."

Alois eyed Sebastian bitterly, dread gripping him as he realised what the other is capable of. Deciding that he will be back for vengeance, he summoned his powers and went back to the demon world in a flash.

That demon may be more capable than him, but that does not guarantee things will always go his way.

_Things will not go as planned by you, Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel Phantomhive will be mine by whatever means._

* * *

><p>"This isn't a class room." Ciel remarked as Sebastian strolled in after successfully getting rid of the pesky Alois Trancy.<p>

"Obviously not. It's my room. Nobody enters here without an appointment with me." Sebastian settled on his chair, eyeing Ciel who was seated opposite of him. He had made sure that he got rid of the traces of Alois completely, but one cannot be too careful with another demon. One slight mistake and Ciel will know that Sebastian is not who he portrayed himself to be.

"Where's Alois?"

"He left. Said he had something to attend to."

"Hmm." Raised eyebrows. _A sign of suspicion perhaps?_

As much as Ciel is relieved that Alois is finally gone, he could not help feeling uneasy. Alois must have something else planned for him as he is not one who is willingly to give up something once he has set his mind to it.

Little did Ciel know that it was Sebastian doing that drove Alois away.

"Let's get started then. We're already late by half hour." A look of intense annoyance crossed Sebastian's face as he thought about what happened earlier between Ciel and Alois. The whole university was practically watching them.

"What are you stalling for? Quickly turn to page 57 already."

"What?! Oh yes, right." Sebastian Michaelis seemed to show no interest whatsoever towards the other, which came as a surprise since no human who had come into contact with Ciel could resist him. Their lusts towards the incubus had been their undoing.

The humans willingly came to Ciel, professed their undying desires for Ciel. They begged, longed for him, pleaded for him, and in the end all Ciel had to do was devour those humans who offered their lives for him. Simple as that.

_So why wouldn't history repeat itself?_

One aggravating hour has passed and still nothing.

_Except for that little agony that has been a constant distraction to Ciel._

_Ciel was aroused just by the mere sight Sebastian Michaelis._

* * *

><p>Ciel bit his bottom lip hard while he tried to concentrate on the book in front of him, careful not to let the other know what he was going through.<p>

_How humiliating it is for him to be this way when the other seemed to be indifferent towards Ciel!_

His eyes strayed to the other's lips, imagining how they would feel like on his skin. His mouth abruptly turned dry as he envisioned it. They strayed to his hands, oh how exhilarating it would be for them to caress his skin!

Ciel could feel his body temperature rising up as he flushed to a shade of pink, eyes instantly turned away from Sebastian who was reading out a line from the textbook. He shifted around in his seat uncomfortably, legs pressed together as he tried to ignore the burning sensation within him.

"Having trouble concentrating, Phantomhive?" Sebastian sighed as he closed the book in front of Ciel with a loud thump.

Ciel jolted in surprise as he turned to Sebastian whose gaze seemed to pierce right through him with his stare. Those crimson eyes seemed to stir up something within him. He could not hold it in anymore.

"Sorry Professor. I think I should leave. I'm not feeling well." Ciel stood up in haste as he hurried to the door, hands reaching the doorknob only to realize that Sebastian had blocked him. Sebastian had pressed himself against Ciel's back, his hand pulling Ciel towards him.

"Where do you think you're heading off to without my permission Ciel?" He hissed as his trapped Ciel between himself and the door, the heat from his hand burned through Ciel's skin. Ciel tried to slap Sebastian's hand away but to no avail.

"You're hot, Phantomhive." Sebastian remarked as he held Ciel while looking at the other's feverish face. Sebastian had been cunning. He had managed to corner Ciel, and now he can finally have his way with him.

"What! How dare you-"

"I meant your temperature." Sebastian smirked when the moment of realization hit Ciel. That boy is just too adorable.

"Right. As I said, I'm not feeling too well so let me go already." Ciel huffed while looking away. Sebastian seemed to know all the right buttons to make him all flustered up, always capable of shredding his outer façade to reveal his inner little self. That revelation frightened him.

"Not while I'm in charge. You were perfectly fine moments ago so how is it that you're-" He stopped as his eyes strayed to the cause of Ciel's discomfort.

_"__Oh."_

"My, what have we here?" His voice sounds low and heated.

His fingers strayed to Ciel's discomfort, the bulging erection that suddenly seemed too obvious to ignore. Ciel bit his bottom lip hard as Sebastian's fingers caressed _that_ area, trying not to let out any sounds. It's just too embarrassing. He tasted blood.

"Stop it. You're a lecturer." Ciel was absolutely seething. His ego had been punctured all too many times by this infuriating human, and he refused to be touched by at the moment. Even if things are in his favour this way since he could easily contract with Sebastian now and be done with it. Just let Sebastian take him now and suck away his very soul this instant.

But no.

He refuse to. He felt defeated by that puny human that had managed to capture his attention.

"Exactly my point Ciel. A lecturer should be concerned with the welfare of his students. You're unwell no? So it shall be my duty to relieve you of this agony of yours. I'm simply one hell of a lecturer you see..."

Without warning, Sebastian drops to his knees, hands immediately working their magic by undoing Ciel's belt, and then slowly his jeans. Ciel cannot believe he's letting all of this to happen, only that he seemed to be planted to the ground. Chained by Sebastian Michaelis himself.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hips, hands working their way into the insides of Ciel's jeans and underwear, dropping them down to the floor. Ciel shivered as the cold air hits his member, feeling hot and cold at the same time. And damp. Sebastian Michaelis had managed to further turn him on. "They're in the way, you see." Sebastian let out his salacious grin, hands caressing Ciel's thighs. Sebastian ran his tongue along Ciel's skin together with his hands, up and down, teasing Ciel. Just when he was about to reach his throbbing member, he would work his way down his thighs again. His hands massaged Ciel's legs, loosening its tension as he watched Ciel who had clenched his jaw, eyes clamped shut.

Ciel tasted absolutely delicious.

Sebastian continued his ministrations, only this time he let his teeth graze Ciel's thighs and occasionally sucking them. Ciel let out a hiss of pleasure much to his own discontent.

Slowly, this time Sebastian worked his way up again. His fingers engulfed Ciel's member, stroking them in a moderate pace. He knew Ciel needed more, but continued his torture anyways. He loved the way Ciel looked utterly uncomfortable yet erotic at the same time, body yearning for Sebastian while his refusal in calling him out seemed to only amuse Sebastian more. Sebastian's touch seemed to have set Ciel's flesh on fire.

Unconsciously Ciel started to move his hips in accordance with Sebastian's movements, gyrating to a quicker pace as he wanted more and more. He could come just about any time now.

"Who said you could move without my permission?" Sebastian let go of his fingers that had been working on Ciel's throbbing member, preventing Ciel from having that pleasurable release that he had been yearning for. Instinctively he moved his hands to the source of pain, trying to pleasure himself only to have Sebastian catching his arms. He pinned them against the door.

Ciel immediately realised that he is currently in Sebastian Michaelis' mercy and only Sebastian could provide him the pleasurable delight that his body is yearning for as he looked at Sebastian helplessly.

"I want you, now!" Ciel commanded Sebastian, only to be greeted by his smirk.

"That's not a very nice tone you're using Ciel." Sebastian teased as he nipped at the other's earlobe, hardly. Blood dripped down to Sebastian's lips and he licked them appreciatively. His hands worked their way to the underneath of Ciel's shirt, fingers playing with Ciel's nipples. Tugging them hard once in a while Ciel moaned in pleasure.

"Sebastian? Are you in there?" A woman's voice called out to him as she knocked on the door. Like being awakened from a dream, Ciel's eyes widened as he realised what was happening. A look of horror crossed his face. Ciel also tried to ignore the fact that he felt slightly disappointed that they were interrupted. He still hasn't had his release yet and the pain only seems to be growing. His fingers clenched around Sebastian's shirt, as if reminding that the former still has his job to do.

_Hah._

"What is it Nina? I'm busy." Sebastian returned his focus to Ciel, continued with his teasing with his upper body. His hands slowly worked their way downwards, engulfing his member once again. Squeezing his member occasionally and moving his hand up and down, Sebastian pleasured Ciel both up and down as his teeth grazed at Ciel's neck. Like a predator about to have its meal. It was painful as well as intoxicating.

"Do you want me now Ciel?" Sebastian whispered to Ciel who was trembling slightly with all that pleasure and teasing, his need ever increasing.

"I need you." Ciel hissed through his teeth as he commanded Sebastian yet again. His tone softened slightly this time. As much as how ego-puncturing it may be, one cannot deny the fact that Ciel needed Sebastian more than ever. Accommodating Sebastian now seemed to be the best plan for the gratification that he needed.

He dropped to his knees once again, this time wrapping his mouth around the throbbing member. Ciel moaned at that instant gratification that he was awarded with, his hips moving on its own as he sought out that blissful pleasure. Ciel came not long after as Sebastian sent him to a heightened ecstasy with his expert licking and sucking. He writhed in bliss as he came while all senses seemed to escape his body. Ciel bit into his clenched fist when he came, trying hard to stop the moan from escaping his mouth seeing as Nina is still behind them. Blood dripped out from his hand.

_If only she knew what was going on behind the closed door._

"Sebastian may I come in?" Nina asked after a moment of hesitation. After all, Sebastian has established a rule that nobody may come in without an appointment, the same for the employees.

"I'm having my lesson with Ciel, Nina. Come back another time." Sebastian replied after he cleaned up Ciel's mess, face filled with the look of satisfaction.

"Right. There's nothing actually. I was just checking up on you. Just making sure Ciel made it to his lesson." Nina couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. She had actually wanted to steal a look at Ciel.

Sebastian made a mental note to have a 'little talk' with Nina the next time he sees her.

Ciel sighed in relief after Nina left, though that's not the only relief that he's experiencing. Ciel blushed at that thought. Sebastian meanwhile was clothing him, buttoning his jeans and buckling his belt. He stood up, looked at Ciel in a peculiar manner.

_What is it that he's feeling? It seemed more than lust. Longing perhaps? Why?_

Ciel reached out his bloodied hand for Sebastian, the one that he bit into with so much pressure that it was still bleeding. "Clean it."

With obedience, Sebastian licked the wound meticulously. It was as if Sebastian Michaelis worshiped him. The very sight of him doing that made him look sensual, to the point that Ciel felt the heat rising up in him once again.

"Time is up Professor." He stated softly as he pulled his hand away from Sebastian, feeling slightly reluctant. He didn't feel like leaving.

_Should I contract with Sebastian now?_

_But that would mean taking his soul._

"I'll see you in class next time Phantomhive." Sebastian gave a low chuckle as he watched the other with fascination.

"Yes, I think so Professor."

For the first time in a long while, Ciel smiled. Genuinely.


End file.
